


Death And All His Friends

by hairgrowsback



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dead Jaime, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Grief, cersei being cersei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hairgrowsback/pseuds/hairgrowsback
Summary: Her twin lay lifeless on the cold slab and she couldn’t help but wonder when death and all his friends would come for her, too.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Death And All His Friends

The first time Cersei had seen a lifeless body had been her mother’s. She recalled being bent over cold stone, tears staining fine silk as she wept against her mother’s chest. Her father had been stern. She was told to dry her tears and stand straight, she was a lioness after all. 

Jaime’s body was cold. A touch to his hand seemed to suck all the warmth out of her but she held on tightly enough to leave marks where her fingernails dug in. Her lips had turned to ice where she had pressed a kiss to his fingers.

The Imp had enough sense to keep his distance. She’d sneered at the silent tears streaming down his cheeks and turned away. Her own cheeks had long dried but the inside of her lip bled where she’d bitten down hard. It should be her on the cold stone slab, too. He shouldn’t have died of fever, of all things. There was no glory in that. They should have left this world as they came into it. 

(Wherever we’re going, we’ll go there together.)

Somewhere within her, she knew it didn’t matter what should have happened. The gods did not care. She had learned that as a child, every evening she would pray, begging them to return her mother to her. To show mercy. To take her monstrous brother, instead. But the gods did not listen. And soon, she learned to forget mercy for it did not serve her. 

Yet Jaime was dead. The corpse in front of her was nothing more than an empty vessel. She knew that behind the stones, his eyes would be dull. No trace of the emerald gleam so alike her own. Death and all his friends had taken her mother and now they’d taken Jaime. And the monster who had torn her family apart continued to draw breath. 

”It should have been you.” She tried to muster venom but her voice betrayed her. Tyrion did not give her any answer, nor was she expecting one. The gods in all their infinite wisdom remained silent, too.

She tore her eyes away from from Jaime’s cold body. ”You’re quiet, brother.” Tyrion’s head was bent, concealing the scars from when she’d raked her nails down his face. When she crossed the room and reached out, gently, to take his face in her hand, it was with something akin to tenderness. His short fingers closed over her own tightly. “Cersei...”

“Because you know it’s true”, she finished softly, and pulled her hand out of his grasp. She did not spare a backwards glance as she gathered her skirts and swept out of the sept.


End file.
